bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Chat/Chapter 3
Party Chats occurring in Chapter 3, Beloved Bonds. A Glamorous Life :Tiz: This thing is enormous! How many Eschalots do you think would fit in there!? :Ringabel: Is it a ship? An island? :Have we chanced upon the forbidden sanctuary of the bikini tribe!? :Edea: Here's hoping they're cannibals with a taste for philanderer. :From its look, it has to be a ship. Some luxury cruise liner, maybe? :Tiz: A luxury what? Crew who? What are you talking about, Edea? :Edea: It's like a super-duper huge boat with every extravagance imaginable! :Every cabin a king's bedchamber, every meal a five-star feast, you name it, they have it aboard! :Tiz: Whoa, such a thing really exists!? :And here I've never seen anything bigger than a crabbing ship! :Ringabel: Tiz, please. You're getting bumpkin all over my feral bikini woman fantasy. Datz's Name :Edea: Datz Strongberry is kind of an adorable name. Strawberry... Hee hee hee! :Datz: Something funny about my name? What, I amuse you, girly? Huh? :Edea: Oh, er—N-no, I just... It's a lovely name. Very unusual! Ha ha ha... I'm sorry. I meant no offense. :Datz: Bah ha ha! Just kidding! Did I lay it on a little thick? :I haven't got mad at people making fun of my name since I signed up. Eh, Zatz? :Zatz: Not since you flattened two squads worth of jokers and got tossed in the brig. :Edea: Yeesh... :Datz: Ha ha, all four of us wound up there on the day we enlisted. :Guess time mellows even the rowdiest of us, huh? :Tiz: All four of you? :Datz: Yeah, it's been the four of us together, for better or worse, ever since that first brawl. :Zatz: Been awhile since I've seen Steiner and Neuer... You figure they're alright? :Datz: Sure, they're with the commander. Why don't we show the vestal around and drop by? The Shoreline Baths :Edea: Hey Datz, what's that smoke rising over the coast? :Datz: Oh, that's steam from a natural hot spring. A vein of magma empties into the sea there, heating the water. :Tiz: Wow, a real hot spring. :Datz: They say the waters work wonders on cuts and scrapes. Even burns. :And, uh... See that cape out there? That one's a mixed bath. Everybody in one big tub. :Ringabel: Ngh!? :Tiz: Huh? Ringabel, where are you— :Datz: Wow, he's nearly out of sight. Heck of a pair of legs on that guy. :Edea: Is it alright to let him go? We'll be hearing screams from the cape in no time. :Datz: Naw, it's fine. Nothing to worry about. :Around this time...ah, that's right. The mix oughtta be mostly valtoras in the bath now. Bah ha ha! :Tiz: Hey, now he's sprinting back this way. He's shouting something... :Edea: Sounds like, "I'll...get...you...Datz." Ah ha ha, and he's crying! :Tiz: Ah ha... ha... The Swordmaster's Sting :Datz: That Kamiizumi... We lost an entire squad to the swordmaster alone. :Thinking back on it, we probably only survived because he let us. :He seems all calm and peaceful, but as soon as he draws that sword, he's a hurricane. :Just talking about it has all the wounds he gave me throbbing... :Ringabel: And that same swordmaster and commander of the mercenary Black Blades is our Edea's teacher. :Edea: I'm sorry. I guess that's another secret I kept from you... But I didn't want to believe the stories. :Agnès: ...... :If it is too painful for you, you are free to walk away, you know. :No one is forcing you to join us in this journey. :Edea: What? :Tiz: Agnès, you don't have to say it like that. :Agnès: I fear I haven't the time to hesitate or the leisure to doubt. We must press forward. :Edea: ...... Symbol of the Shieldbearers :Tiz: Commander Goodman really lives up to his name, huh? Down to earth and understanding. :Datz: Right? Everybody here loves him, soldiers and townsfolk alike. Respect him, too. :He's the reason the Shieldbearers have held together this long. He's the glue. :And he practices what he preaches. He's a paragon of self-defense. :We never fight to take anything from anybody else. Ever. :Edea: ...... :Agnès: ...... :Datz: So, Tiz. Mind if I ask what's got the vestal and Edea all in a bunch? :Tiz: Er, yeah... It's kind of- :Ringabel: Girls are complicated things, and it's a foolish man who asks too many questions. :Datz: Y-yeah? That certainly sounds complicated... Tragedy :Agnès: This town is awash with sadness. I never truly knew the depths of war's tragedy... :It creates nothing, brings happiness to no man... Why do we persist in this madness? :Ringabel: Because both sides have beliefs they can't let go, I suppose. :Agnès: Something so precious that it warrants the deaths of countless innocent people? :The world is faced with a crisis dire as it has ever seen, and this is what we are doing? :Ringabel: Humans fight to secure peace as they envision it. The trouble is, everyone's vision is different. :Agnès: I fear I cannot understand it... :However lofty the ideals of sword and shield, the fact remains that they are engaged in murder. :Ringabel: Wherever people gather, emotions run high, and justice and truth are subjective. :Where the majority has reached consensus, it is difficult for any one person to resist. :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Even so, I don't want to be the sort of person who just accepts all that as a given. :Edea: Me neither. :Ringabel: At the very least, I swear I will take no woman for granted. I'll give my all, always. :Edea: Aaand there's the sad, strange Ringabel we know and love again. Eleanor's Home Cooking :Datz: So, what did you think of Eleanor's cooking? Pretty great, right? :Ringabel: Absolutely! The sausage was tender and juicy. :Edea: The potatoes au gratin were like a gooey dream! : Tiz: It was all delicious. :Datz: Heh, sounds like she rolled out all the classics. They're our wartime staples. : Tiz: You eat them a lot? :Datz: As you can see, this isn't the most fertile patch of land. Potatoes are all that'll grow. :And meat shortages mean we're always padding out the sausage with something. :Ringabel: All the more impressive, then, that such a feast came from meager supplies. : No doubt it was her love for me that gave it such flavor! :Edea: Yeah, I'll bet... :Datz: I'm sure poor Eleanor's got plenty of love stocked up by now, with her husband away. :But the commander's stuck out on the front lines. He barely gets home, these days. :I just feel awful for her, stuck in that big house all alone... : Tiz: Well, I hope we can pitch in to help her out somehow. :Agnès: ...... Keeping Up With Ringabel :Ringabel: Edea! Care to guess who I was just with? Hmm? Curious!? :It's quite the surpriiise! :Edea: Fine, fine, tell me about this woman you met. :I'll put up with you for a while. :Ringabel: So! Last night I chanced across a most unusual lady... :She was crawling along the walls and ceilings! :Edea: What!? What kind of girl was this!? :Ringabel: I couldn't say. An acrobat or somesuch, I expect? :Edea: An acrobat...? Hmm, I suppose she could have been practicing. :Ringabel: Ah, or perhaps she was on patrol! Noble girl, keeping her home safe. :Edea: You make her sound like a guard dog...gecko...thing. And wait, why were you in her house!? :Ringabel: Ah! Owww... :Just remembering the feel of her elbow strike has me all aflutter! :Edea: Oof. I can't keep up... Category:Party Chats in Bravely Default